dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Exploits/@comment-33780977-20190415231225
So, about that ''Saving the game whilst petrified and reloading removes the debilitation.(verify) Note that the game can never be saved whilst in combat. '' "Technically" the game cannot be saved whilst in combat. And it all boils down to what the game, not the player, understands as "whilst in combat". Few facts about it. 1. One is neither in combat after meeting the enemy nor when one is spotted by the enemy. 2. It takes ~5 seconds for a game to update one's status from "not in combat" to "in combat", so when one is quick enough one can, say, approach the enemy quickly, run past it, hide, and save. 3. One being attacked by enemies doesn't automatically mean one is considered "in combat". Especially at Biterblack (does it suprise anyone? ;). Take Midnight Helix for an instance. One can get Skeleton Sorcerers' attention there, yet neither the game nor Pawns will acknowledge there is any combat going on. Or the tree at the Duskmoon Tower: the Arisen on one side, dragon on the other side. Are they aware of their presence? Yup. Are they attacking eachother? Yup. Are they "in combat"? Nah. 4. Also combat theme playing doesn't indicate one being "in combat" - it can actually play longer than ~5 seconds required for updating player status. It means nothing. 5. Now what "in combat" lock on saving is really about * One has to be seen by the enemy with aggro active. Literally. The enemy approaches who it looks at, it reaches the target and within few seconds it gets aggroed, and only then "in combat" engages. or * One has to see the enemy. Literally, if the enemy is in one's FoV one cannot save. Even with sleeping Saurians, even with chained Gorecyclops, even with petrified Garm. or * one's Pawn has to see the enemy. Again, Bitterblack, Vault of Defiled Truth, Pawns can see the cockatrice through walls, and vice versa. No saving allowed. 6. It is also good to know what is actually saved in our lil save. Enemy/party health, position and ...that's it. Debils, mutilations, buffs, nothing is saved. Now one should know a funny thing about enemy position saved: since enemies have their spawn positions designated they will treat these as a reference point and fi will go back there if they lose track of the party. BTW Only selected debilitations, like Drenched, are saved for the Party...no, Petrifaction isn't saved. Now, funny thing about saving is that it not only stores precise positions of enemies at the time of saving but also moves their spawn points there. So, basically what load does is respawning everyone with their health and position updated. That means that enemy closed in some shack will be there closed after loading, emerging from the ground undead will again start emerging from the ground after loading, flying harpies may end up sitting mid air (and falling, cause gravity check ;) and raging Gorecyclops gets chained back wherever...it was raging at the time of a save. All with reset status/regrown all body parts they've lost before saving. ...the only exception to this are necrophages. They are always spawned completely anew upon loading. 7. Now for exploiting the system. * obviously hiding from enemy's sight and waiting few seconds, then entering Pause menu and waiting for "not in combat" to engage will re-enable saving. In the middle of a fight. * I think all know the unlimited mutilating exploit too. Save/load and all tails, horns, wings, snaketails aso can be severed/damaged again, and again, and again, and again... * additionally one can run past any enemy and if one will leave its aggro distance within ~5 seconds one wil avoid aggro and "in combat" status. Let's say we go from Vault to Duskmoon, and, unsurprisingly, there's a huge Cursed Dragon standing by the entrance. What one does? Run away to the other end of a map. No aggro, no attacks, no chase, no "in combat" just CD noticing a target and slowly following it in an attempt to reach its aggro range. * tired of damaging a resistant enemy bit by bit and would surely appreciate "out of battle stance" bonus? Hide from your enemy, save, and get ~5seconds bonus, or more if one attacks from really far and will not allow an enemy to enter its aggro status. Again, childishly easy to achieve among glitched Bitterblack geometry. * So, one meets some chained Gorecyclopes, sleeping Saurians or whatever. And cannot save. Just turn away from them and see the magick happening. * So, one's Pawn sees the enemy through geometry. And one really would like to godsbane this chest over here. Pick up the Pawn, carry it to some remote spot and wait for its aggro to go away. Now it's time for save/loading. aso asf